


He laughs like God

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Detectives, Jealousy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Joseph invites Saul onto the yacht and they have a friendly talk about the neighborhood and their family. And Robert, but that's beside the point.Someone's jealous.





	He laughs like God

The weather is nice today. The sea breeze is gentle, not too hot or too cold, and it’s not so humid that you’d end up with sweat sticking on your skin either. 

Sunlight pours in through the big glass windows, brightly illuminating all the rooms on the deck. If you press your hand against the window you can feel the warmth of the sun.

The sound of the waves crashing echoes through the deck. The waves gently rock the yacht – it’s calming, like rocking a baby to sleep.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?”

Joseph takes out two glasses from the shelf before he opens his wine fridge and slowly looks over them – he’s got all kinds of wine in there; red, white, rose, you name it. 

“No, thank you.”

“Come on, don’t worry about it,” Joseph replied as he takes out one and reads the label – “Fancy some zinfandel?”

“...sure.”

Joseph smiles as he pops the cork on the bottle and pours some wine into the two glasses. 

He can feel Saul’s stare burn into his back, watching him closely. But that’s no problem. 

He hands Saul a glass before sitting down on the couch across from him. He takes a sip of the wine – he notices that Saul is still watching him, but he doesn’t drink. 

“Thank you for coming, by the way. I really didn’t expect you to come.”

“Well, it’d be rude to turn down such a nice invitation,” Saul replied as he looked around – “Nice yacht, by the way.”

“Thank you!”

Saul gets up and starts to walk around. He looks at some of the decorative crosses on the wall, some of the boat miniatures and the small framed photos Joseph had displayed on the shelf – Joseph smiles to himself, quietly relieved that he’s decided to move some of them away. 

“Pretty lavish lifestyle for a pastor, huh?”

“God will provide for those who believe in him, detective,” Joseph replied, “It’s even in the Lord’s prayer – Give us this day our daily bread.”

Saul shrugs, “Sure.”

“You go to church, Saul?”

“Yeah, though I wouldn’t call myself religious,” Saul replied, “Nowadays I mostly go to see my in-laws.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Well, now that my wife is no longer here, it’s only right that I take care of them.”

“Oh, is your wife…”

“She died a few years ago.”

Not that Joseph didn’t know that. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a few years. I think I’ve mostly gotten over it,” Saul replied, “Looking back at it, if she hadn’t gone first, maybe I would’ve, being a cop and all.”

They’re both silent. Joseph watches Saul as he continues looking around, clearly having no interest in continuing the conversation. 

“We’ve never really gotten to talk that much, have we…”

“I guess I live pretty far away from you all.”

“Sometimes I like to host barbeques with the other dads,” Joseph said, “You should come sometime. Your son can make some new friends and I'm sure the other dads will be happy to meet you.”

“That sounds good.”

Saul finally returns to his seat in front of Joseph. Joseph takes another sip of his wine, but Saul’s glass remains untouched.

Joseph can tell Saul is moving very carefully – assessing his situation, speaking carefully, trying not to give too much away. Or maybe he really doesn’t like talking about his wife’s death – Joseph can’t quite imagine that being a pleasant talking point for anyone anyway. 

What a mysterious man, though. While Joseph knows him more than he should, actually observing him closely is simply fascinating – others aren’t usually so aware of what is happening to them, but Saul is painfully aware, and at the same time he’s trying to hide it from Joseph. He can’t help but wonder how much Saul knows – 

Joseph feels his heart race. This is like placing a game of cat and mouse, except the mouse is trying to run away and retaliate at the same time.

Ah, but this is Joseph’s territory now. Saul’s walked right into it, voluntarily – things shouldn’t be difficult from now on. 

It’s obvious that Joseph is going to have his way.

 

“But it seems like you know Robert, huh?”

“Well, he does come to the station a lot,” Saul replied without missing a beat – “Sometimes he calls me when he’s drunk and needs a ride home, but that’s about it.”

_ That’s not it, _ Joseph thinks to himself – Robert’s told him pretty much everything he needs to know, anyway.

“He does pretty crazy stuff sometimes, huh?”

“I mean, sometimes I feel like he doesn’t have enough regard for his own safety,” Saul said, “Maybe because he feels like nobody really cares about him, but he doesn’t know we’re all looking out for him.”

“Right.” Joseph nods slowly, and with meaning.

“I know you guys live pretty close,” Saul said then, “You guys hang out a lot?”

“Well, he and my wife are drinking buddies,” Joseph replied, “Personally I think he’s nice when he’s not drunk. You just have to get to know him really well before he opens up, you know?”

“A lot of people are like that,” Saul replies with a sigh, “It’s a self-defense mechanism, I suppose. They just don’t want to seem vulnerable to others.”

Joseph nods as he takes another sip of his wine. He’s halfway through the glass – meanwhile Saul has left his intact. 

“You don’t like wine, Saul?”

“Well, I’m… just not very used to drinking in general.”

“Oh man, I wish my wife is more like you,” Joseph laughs, “It’s been so long since I see her without a glass of wine in hand.”

 

Silence takes over. 

Saul stays seated this time, although he’s looking out of the window at the sea. Joseph can’t help but wonder what it is he’s looking at, so he looks out too – but there’s really nothing aside from the sea. 

It’s the kind of organic silence that falls because both sides don’t have anything else to say – it’s not awkward or anything, just silence filling the space and time. 

 

“What did Robert say about me?”

“Nothing much.”

“Come on, don’t worry about it,” Joseph persuaded, “I won’t tell him.”

“Unfortunately you’re talking to a detective, Mr. Christiansen,” Saul said, “We don’t give out classified information easily.”

“Oh, please, just call me Joseph.”

He smiles, “Robert warned you against coming here, didn’t he?”

Saul doesn’t reply, and turns his gaze back to Joseph. He still seems as calm and collected as before, and Joseph hates it – for some reason he expected a little more reaction – 

But at the same time, it’s exciting. Saul clearly isn’t going to give this to him right away, but maybe, just maybe, if he plays the right cards, pushes the right buttons–

“You know, Robert can be pretty charming when he asks for things nicely,” Joseph said, “That’s also why I usually don’t give it to him, cause I want to see him like that, pleading and begging for mercy.”

Joseph picks up his glass and plays with it slightly, swirling the wine inside. 

He can remember what Robert told him the other day – 

“Leave Saul alone, this is a problem between you and me. He doesn’t need to get involved.”

How is he going to react if he finds out about this… meeting? Saul probably would try to hide it from him, too, so Joseph would have to break it to him–

He can already picture the shock, the anguish on Robert’s face. What is he going to say – maybe something along the lines of, “Please don’t do this to him.” Maybe Robert’s going to fall on his knees and beg for it. 

Saul maintains his silence, but he’s now glaring at Joseph; something Joseph said must have struck a chord. Ahh, finally – that’s the face Joseph is eager to see. This angry look suits him, too. 

“Why is he special to you, Saul?” Joseph asks, “What makes him better than, say, me?”

_ “Why are you better than me? Why does Robert hold you in higher regard – why do you mean so much to him?” _

...is really the question Joseph wants to ask, but of course Saul doesn’t need to know that. 

 

Saul remains silent as he slowly gets up from the chair. 

“It’s about time I go back to the station,” Saul said casually, as if their conversation didn’t happen at all – “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Joseph repliedas he gets up to walk Saul out – “I’ll tell you when the next barbeque is.”

“I’ll try my best to make it.”

Saul reaches the door that leads out of the deck, and opens it to leave. 

“Another thing.”

Saul turns around, “What is it, Mr. Christiansen?”

“Hands off my Robert, and we’ll never have this conversation again.”

Saul seems surprised at this sudden… statement? Order? Threat?

But he just nods slowly and turns to leave. 

 

Joseph watches as Saul walks towards his car that he’s parked on the dock, and gets inside. 

What an intriguing man, Joseph thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea that came to me because i was doing math at like 1 AM, got Incredibly stressed, and my brain just shoves this at me  
> i may or may not continue this??? but u kno there could be something here. please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
